1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device and an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric conversion devices that have so far been put forth include those disclosed in the following documents.
The organic photoelectric conversion device disclosed in JP-A-2007-88033 is an organic photoelectric conversion device that has an organic photoelectric conversion layer between one pair of electrodes, wherein a charge blocking layer having the function of inhibiting charge injection from one of the electrodes is provided between the electrode and the organic photoelectric conversion layer, and besides, the ionization potential and electron affinity of the charge blocking layer are in their respective magnitude ranges specified in relation to the adjoining electrode and organic photoelectric conversion layer.
The organic photoelectric conversion device disclosed in JP-A-2008-72090 is an organic photoelectric conversion device that has an organic photoelectric conversion layer between one pair of electrodes, wherein two or more charge blocking layers are provided between the organic photoelectric conversion layer and the electrodes.
Where relations between the photoelectric conversion layer and the charge blocking layers are concerned, in order that carriers generated in the organic photoelectric conversion layer are extracted without impairment, the positive hole blocking layer or layers are adjusted to have electron affinity Ea greater than the Ea of the photoelectric conversion layer, while the electron blocking layer or layers are adjusted to have ionization potential Ip smaller than the Ip of the photoelectric conversion layer.
And JP-A-2007-123707 relates to the imaging device that incorporates a photoelectric conversion device having a structure that photoelectric conversion element including a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes, wherein the photoelectric conversion element contains a fullerene or a fullerene derivative. For the purpose of enhancing the photoelectric conversion efficiency, such an imaging device can also be structured to have between the p-type semiconductor and the n-type semiconductor a bulk heterojunction structural layer containing both the p-type semiconductor and the n-type semiconductor as an intermediate layer.